drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Carai
Email: stumpstosydney@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 185cm Weight: 70kg Age: 16 Place of Origin: Arad Doman Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 9 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Scimitar Secondary Weapon: Shortbow Tertiary Weapon: Short sword History ?When will Dad be back, Mum?? a young six year old Carai asked. ?When he has sold our carpets dear?, the tall woman replied absently. It was a common enough question, Carai?s mother made famous Domani carpets, and his father traveled around the land selling and trading them. They did extremely well financially, and owned a large property south of Bandar Eban. On the rare occasions that Carai?s father spent time at home, he took his son into the woods on their property and taught him to hunt and track, and shoot the bow. Carai loved these times, alone with his father in the woods, cut off from the rest of civilization. They would camp out in the night and catch fish for food, breakfast, lunch and dinner. When Carai was eleven years of age, his father deemed him worthy of looking after himself and allowed him to take his younger seven year old brother Riln out with him when he hunted. The two were inseparable and spent long days on their own. Riln?s twin sister was taken under their mother?s wing and was tutored in the art of hunting men. As the old saying goes, ?Men are better sport than hawks?. Carai began to learn hand to hand fighting at the age of fourteen, taught by one of his parent?s workers who was a well seasoned fighter. Nandar, his tutor, had fought against the Aiel and hinted at time spent in the Borderlands fighting Trollocs, but he was unwilling to talk about it in much detail. Nandar held high hopes for Carai as he taught him the sword, claiming that he had a natural eye and could grow into a superb fighter. But Nandar was killed by a wolf when he accidentally stumbled across a wolf pack?s den. The wolves were aggressive because they had pups, and Nandar never stood a chance. With his tutor gone, the fifteen year old Carai stopped learning to fight and studied with his father, accompanying him on his carpet selling trips, learning how to drive a hard bargain and, hopefully, he would inherit the business in years to come, when he found a wife of his own. But he found the life lacking in excitement and said so to his father. His father closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. ?Son?, he said, ?I have thought that you might not be satisfied with this type of life. I was not either, at your age. Many people like you set off in search of adventure, and get themselves killed. I almost did myself. I don?t want this to happen to you. I want you to journey to Tar Valon, to the White Tower. I want you to train with the Warders. You could become one you know, if you wanted to.? Carai was exhilarated with the idea and wanted to set off immediately. He had never been to Tar Valon, and the prospect of actually seeing the tower was as exciting as the thought of becoming a Warder. And so, on his sixteenth birthday, young Carai set off on a journey of a lifetime. He bade his family goodbye, and Riln swore that he would follow him in years to come, and be a Warder himself. ?Remember your name?, his mother said, ?In the old tongue, Carai means honor. Hold to it?. With a youthful glint in his eye and a spring in his step, the tall coppery skinned Domani boy set off. Carai is lightly muscled, but strong, and has a good eye for a pretty girl. The journey lasted a good while, as he was eager to see the sights, so he lingered in many places and stayed where he found good company and a pretty ankle. But he was soon only a day?s journey from Tar Valon, and his heart was in his boots as he left his inn for the long walk. Category:WS 9 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios